Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit that illuminates the liquid crystal panel.
FIG. 11 illustrates an inner structure of a liquid crystal panel.
A liquid crystal panel 20 in a liquid crystal display apparatus includes two main components which are a liquid crystal cell 29 and an optical film 21 that protects both surfaces of the liquid crystal cell 29. The liquid crystal cell 29 has a configuration in which a space as narrow as approximately several μm between two glass substrates 22 having a thickness of 0.4 mm to 0.7 mm is held by spacers 24 and is filled with liquid crystals 23 having a long planar structure. A color filter substrate 25 is provided on a display surface side of the two glass substrates 22 and an array substrate 26 is provided on a backlight side. The color filter substrate 25 has a configuration in which three pixels of the colors red (R), green (G), and blue (B) and black matrix of light blocking portions spaced from the pixels are formed on a glass substrate. The array substrate 26 is a substrate that has an electric circuit function of driving the liquid crystals 23.
The optical film 21 is a pair of polarizing plates attached to both sides of the liquid crystal cell 29, which are configured such that polarizing directions thereof are generally orthogonal to each other so that light beams incident only in a certain direction can pass through the film. The optical film 21 illustrated in FIG. 11 is configured such that incident light beams 27 pass therethrough and appear as output light beams 28 on the display surface side if an orientation of the liquid crystals 23 is vertical to the glass substrate 22. The incident light beams 27 are blocked if the orientation of the liquid crystals 23 is parallel to the glass substrate 22.
A gradation of images displayed by a liquid crystal display apparatus is determined mainly by the direction of an orientation of the liquid crystals 23, and the orientation of the liquid crystals 23 is controlled by a voltage applied by the array substrate 26. The voltage applied is controlled such that all incident light beams 27 are allowed to pass through the film when a white image having a highest gradation is displayed and all incident light beams 27 are blocked when a black image having a lowest gradation is displayed.
Next, a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal panel will be described.
The glass substrate 22 that constitutes the liquid crystal panel is obtained by cutting a large mother glass substrate. Since the substrate is cut by scribing and breaking the same using a diamond cutter, the end surface of the glass substrate 22 has burrs. Thus, the end portion of the glass substrate 22 has such a shape that the end portion is easily hooked at something, and is often hooked at a holding member that holds the liquid crystal panel.
In particular, when the liquid crystal panel 20 itself is pressed and strong vibration is applied thereto so that the end portion is hooked at a holding member, stress is generated and this stress is not removed unless the end portion is unhooked. In a state where stress is applied to the liquid crystal panel, image quality deterioration such as display unevenness occurs. In order to obviate this deterioration, a structure of temporarily reducing the stress applied to the liquid crystal panel is proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-204357).